


John Apologizes to Sherlock in The Lying Detective

by myinnerfandomside



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Caring John Watson, Episode Fix-It: s0402 The Lying Detective, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Human Sherlock, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sensitive Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinnerfandomside/pseuds/myinnerfandomside
Summary: My only wish for “The Lying Detective” was to show John apologizing to Sherlock for hitting him. Given the enduring tone towards the end of episode, I am sure that John would eventually apologize. So I just wanted to write a scene of how I think it would have gone. I also imagine what happened to John’s cane.Setting: This takes place right after the scene in the flat, with John and Sherlock leaving to meet Molly for birthday cake.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	John Apologizes to Sherlock in The Lying Detective

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember reading this fic, I posted it last year on an old account but then deleted that account for private reasons. I'm back on with a new account. So sorry to anyone who saved this to then find it gone.)

"Cake?" John asked. Sherlock nodded. "Cake."

*****

Sherlock, John, and Molly met at a bakery a few blocks down to celebrate Sherlock's birthday. It was a pleasant gathering for the three of them. The evening was filled with smiles and lighthearted conversation, something they all needed after the heaviness of the past few weeks.

Molly smiled every time Sherlock and John interacted with each other, knowing that they would be alright, and giggled every time John mentioned his embarrassing parenting skills with Rosie. She also tried to pay for the bill but John graciously wouldn't let her.

Sherlock expressed his new found interest in the the limitations of consciousness; John and Molly tried their best to be interested. Then the shop's owner, who was a fan of Sherlock's, requested a proper deduction from the detective. Sherlock's deduction of the man was light and kind, surprising John. Throughout the night, Sherlock felt special, which was a rare feeling in his life. He felt deeply elated by the presence of his two companions. He had never celebrated his birthday with anyone, and quickly grew quite fond of the sentiment that came with it.

John expressed his endearing love for Rosie, and sat back listening to the conversations. John felt a lightness in him that had been removed since Mary's passing. He knew grief would always linger, but this was the first time in awhile that he genuinely felt happy, even if just for a moment, without trying to feel distracted or pass the time. John could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel; it was a long tunnel, but the light was starting to pear over the bleakness that followed him.

After saying goodbye to Molly, John and Sherlock took a short walk back to the flat.

While Sherlock narrated the strangers that walked past them, John recollected the conversation they had earlier that day. He remembered the endearing gesture Sherlock had given him, which greatly surprised him, and the words that were spoken to each other. He remained incredibly perplexed and interested in the amount of interaction Sherlock was capable of having with Irene Adler. He was glad it gave his mind something to think about.

John then glanced at the wounds that were starting to heal on his friend's face and remembered the altercation they had a few days ago when he had beaten the detective to a bloody pulp in the morgue.

He remembered kicking his drugged up body on the floor."That was too far" John thought to himself, shaking his head in shame. Granted, what drove him to the point of rage was the fact that he had to restrain the deranged Sherlock from potentially harming someone with a scalpel, but his pent up feelings towards Mary's death and everything else resulted in violent actions that he knew were too far. He remembered the look in his friend's eyes when he told Sherlock that he killed his wife. Those were words he later corrected, confirming to Sherlock that it was not his friend's fault for his wife's death but was Mary's own choice. He knew that Sherlock understood that now, but John realized that he still never apologized for the actions he inflicted on him.

They made it to the door.

  
John chimed in. "You know, hang on. I think I forgot something. "

"Oh. Right. Please do come in then"

"I'll be right out. I have to get back to Rosie."

Sherlock nodded. "Of course"

John began scanning the flat with his eyes. He wanted to deduce where the item was before Sherlock could intervene.

"What is it you are looking for?"

John ignored the detective's question and continued searching with his eyes, until he found the item's location. However, he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"Sherlock'

"hm"

"I am sorry....for the altercation in the morgue. I-"

"It was warranted." Sherlock interrupted.

John shook his head, "No Sherlock, it was not warranted. I am sorry."

Sherlock remained silent for moment, processing the events.

John continued, "I should have never lashed out on you the way I did at the hospital. And I should have never blamed you for Mary."

Sherlock pondered for a moment and then replied,

”The past is a currency that can never be returned. I have done many things to you John that I cannot take back, yet in your kindness you remained a friend. I know the man that you are, and brief moments of irrationality do not diminish that. It is a privilege to be your friend, Dr. Watson."

John looked down in sentiment. "It is a privilege to be yours as well."

John was similar to Sherlock in the sense that he liked to end sentimental moments very quickly.

"You are an idiot however for throwing yourself in dangerous situations."

Sherlock nodded, "That is warranted"

"Yes it is" John said confidently.

Sherlock smiled and looked at the clock. "Rosie may need to see you soon."

"Right. One last thing."

John walked over to the corner of the room and retrieved the item he was looking for. To Sherlock's surprise, it was the cane that John had left for him at the hospital. As a truly cunning detective, he did not see that one coming.

"It was supposed to be a departing gift, but...you know" John spoke quietly with a soft grin.

Sherlock was overcome with emotion but did not want to show it. John however could see right through it.

When John returned the cane to Sherlock in the hospital, he wanted nothing to do with the man anymore. He was in a wrongful state of blame and wanted to eliminate all reminders of the detective from his life. Those feelings had since completely changed. So John decided, as an act of friendship, and a fitting birthday gift, that he would take it back. And he was glad to know that the cunning detective, who could apparently predict his every move, couldn't predict this one.

Sherlock spoke softly. "Gifts are often Illusive acts of obligation lacking in sentiment. I am glad to find that your retrieval is quite the opposite. "

John fiddled with the cane in his hands. "Right, then. I'll see you tomorrow at 6- I can bring Rosie." Sherlock's face lit up.  
John continued. "But she cries. A lot. If inconvenient I can call the nanny to-"  
Sherlock smiled. "If convenient come at once. If inconvenient come all the same."

***  
Should have wrote this years ago lol. Thanks for reading! :) God bless


End file.
